


Mountain High

by storyhaus



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, hurt nick, scared Grace, worried family, worried friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: A plane crash in the mountains leaves Nick and Grace stranded, can their family and friends save them from the elements and nature before it's too late?





	1. Chapter 1

Mountain High

Chapter One

Nick sat at the small airport waiting for his flight back to Las Vegas.

Russell had sent him to Nevada City, which was in California just over the mountains, to handle an old cold case in which the victims skeletal remains just turned up with a bullet in the skull in the desert on the Vegas side of the mountains.

Nick had gone over the victim's home looking for evidence overlooked by local police when she was simply a missing person three years ago.

It didn't take long to get evidence that pointed to the woman's husband and the case was wrapped in four days.

Nick smiled at the girl who looked back at him for the fifth time.

" Are you a cop?"

" Grace Williams!"

Nick chuckled.

" You carry a gun." Grace pointed to his weapon.

" I'm a crime scene investigator, I work with the Las Vegas police, they gave me training and a permit to carry this gun." Nick patted the silver Glock secured in the holster on his hip.

" My daddy's a cop. He's in Hawaii. Is your daddy a cop?"

" Grace, let the man be." The Spanish woman with her ordered.

Grace turned away from Nick with an audible sigh which made him smile.

A flight attendant announced a small commuter plane was now boarding so Nick rose with the other passengers picking up his crime scene kit and a duffel bag.

The five passengers were settled on board and buckled in.

Two minutes later they were in the air, the flight attendant serving drinks and snacks.

Nick flipped through the Skymall magazine amused by some of the products one could buy.

The plane lurched moments later and he grabbed the seat in front of him.

Suddenly the warning light came on and the airplane shook.

The pilot came over the speaker telling them they had a bird strike and to brace for impact.

Nick assumed the position, head between his knees, hands over his head to protect it from flying debris upon impact.

The plane continued to shake, there was a deafening screech, and Nick knew no more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning: Some gruesome deaths from the crash.

Mountain High  
Chapter Two

Slowly Nick opened his eyes, he grimaced at the pounding in his head as he raised it.

Moving his arms he gasped feeling pain in his left one.

Looking down he saw the tightness of the shirt sleeve over his left arm.

He unbuttoned the cuff and gingerly pulled it up.

Hissing as he saw how discolored it was, his mind nearly screamed BROKEN!

Unbuckling his seat belt with his right hand he gripped the seat in front of him and stood.

" Oh God." He whispered seeing a gaping hole across the aisle a foot behind him.

A closer look showed trees and snow.

We crashed in the mountains...

Nick looked around himself, there was a man in a suit two seats behind him, a large wound in his head and the whiteness of his skin told the experienced CSI he was dead but Nick checked his neck to confirm it.

Three seats on the other side of the plane were missing.

He found the flight attendant draped over a seat, Nick checked her pulse too and suspected she died from internal injuries.

Undoing the scarf around her neck he removed it and made a sling for his own arm.

" Three more passengers and the pilots." He said to himself and headed to the pilots cabin, the door was stuck and with only one usable arm he had no hope of moving it so he carefully climbed through the hole in the side of the plane.

He saw another passenger in his seat and found he was dead too.

With a sigh he made his way to the front of the plane and saw a pine tree branch blocking his view of the cabin.

There was no way for Nick to check on the pilots and he made his way back to the hole.

A whimper caught his attention and he made his way through the wreckage that left a trail further up the mountain.

Nick inhaled sharply seeing the girl and her guardian.

The Spanish woman had been pierced through the chest, her eyes were open forever more unseeing.

Grace's, Nick recalled her name, upper torso was held down on the woman's lap.

Nick reached for the woman's hand to move it and grimaced, her hands were freezing and he couldn't move them as rigor mortis had already set in.

How long was I out?

Gripping one hand with his own good one he silently apologized breaking her arm to move it aside, he did the same to her other one then gently touched Grace's head.

The girl gasped and tried to move away.

" It's okay honey." He soothed and held up his good hand, "we need to get you unbuckled and out of the cold." Nick knew they had left at 4:00 PM and the shadows were long so they'd be losing daylight soon and it would get colder.

Grace looked at him silently then nodded.

Nick unbuckled her and knelt down, "are you hurt anywhere? Does your head hurt or your stomach? How about arms and legs?"

Grace shook her head.

" You're sure? I need you to tell me if you hurt anywhere, okay?" He iterated.

" I'm okay." Grace whispered softly.

" Okay, let's get inside the plane." Nick said and blocked her view of the woman the best he could.

He settled Grace into his seat and placed his leather jacket over her for warmth. One handed he pulled the flight attendant outside then the businessman. He found some blankets and retrieved his crime scene kit which contained duct tape.

Nick frowned trying to figure out how to put the blankets up with tape one handed.

Startled, he looked down to see Grace take the tape from his hand and start pulling a piece off.

Together they covered the hole protecting them from the elements and any animals that came to scavenge. Nick knew the body's would be tempting but he had no other choice, they needed to stay put so rescuers could find them but they couldn't stay in the plane with decomposing bodies.

By the time they were done it was dark out.

Nick led Grace to their seats and they dropped into them tiredly he put the blankets over them.

" Is Manuela dead?" Grace asked softly.

" Yeah honey, she is." Nick answered quietly, recalling Cassie McBride asking him where her family was telling him she wasn't a baby so he told her the truth like he just did with Grace.

" Are we going to die too sir?"

" My name is Nick and no, they will be looking for us." That he was sure of.

" I want my daddy." Grace started to cry.

Nick put his good arm around her and held her close.

" We're going to be okay Grace. We're going to be okay." He soothed.

Grace fell asleep but Nick remained awake.

His most important jobs now was keeping her safe so they could be rescued. There was no doubt in his mind a search was on for them he just didn't know how the mountain weather would affect their rescue.

Nick looked out at the darkness willing them to come soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Mountain High

Chapter Three

" My daughter is on that mountain!" Danny Williams glared at the man in charge of Search and Rescue.

" I realized that but I have to take into consideration the weather up on that mountain before I send any one." The captain of the team said once again.

Steve had had Kono do some research on the Sierra Nevada mountain range.

Most of the mountain was situated in California except for a small portion at Lake Tahoe here in Nevada.

The Hawaiian cops had barely landed in Las Vegas when Rachel called frantically telling Danny Grace had been in a plane crash in the mountains.

" How soon can we go up there?"

The cops looked at the white haired man wearing a CSI jacket who asked the question.

They noticed several other CSI's listening intently.

" If the weather breaks in the next 2 hours we'll start up. This won't be an easy SAR, there is a lot of forest up there and we don't know how far off course they are." The captain of the SAR team answered and walked away after being called to the command tent.

" You guys are CSI? You think somebody downed the plane on purpose?" Steve asked.

"We're here because we had a guy on the plane." D. B. Russell, the white haired supervisor of graveshift team of the Las Vegas crime lab replied.

" Nick will take care of your daughter and everyone else that survived." Sara Sidle-Grissom assured them.

She had known Nick over 13 years now and knew you would take care of every one on that mountain who survived.

" If he survived." Danny said, worried Grace could be up there alone.

" You don't know Nick." Greg Sanders, who'd known Nick just as long as Sara, answered.

" Let's hope he survived then." Steve said and introduce themselves to the CSI's.

" When he gives the word I'm going up there." Danny vowed.

" Not dressed like that." Finn pointed to his dress shoes.

" Come on, I have an extra pair of boots that should fit." Greg motioned Danny to follow him.

" Stay with us." D.B. told Steve when Danny returned clad in boots and carrying two heavy coats.

D. B. carried an extra coat for Nick when they found him.

Just like the others he had no doubt Nick survived, the man had been through too much to die in a plane crash.

" Sergeant Varanski?" Morgan asked seeing the man arrive.

" Who better to find him than Sam right?" Varanski replied opening the hatch and leading Nick's dog, a former K-9 cop, over to them.

Sara took the leash and petted Sam.

They had all been surprised when Nick adopted the German shepherd.

Sara and Greg both agreed he seemed more relaxed, smiled more than an the last several years.

Steve petted Sam's head hoping the dog could find this Nick and he hoped Grace was with him as the CSI's seemed to think.


	4. Chapter 4

Mountain High

Chapter Four

Nick listened as wolves howled, they were getting closer, most likely picking up the smell of the bodies outside.

He eased his right arm from around Grace and pulled his gun, checking the clip he knew was full he carefully placed it back and his holster and slipped from his seat looking out the window to where the bodies were.

Not only were wolves a concern but there were reported mountain lions in the Sierras too.

Looking over at their blanket covering he frowned.

Not much protection if they get a little too adventurous.

Nick headed to the small galley kitchen and nodded to himself seeing the serving cart. It took a bit of maneuvering to get all the food and drink out of it before pushing it to the blanket and wedging it between the seats that were still there as added protection.

" Will that keep the coyotes out?" Grace whispered.

" Wolves and that's the plan." Nick nodded, " are you hungry?"

Grace nodded and he retrieved some of food and two waters.

They eat silently listening to ever louder wolf howls.

" I'm scared."

" I won't let anything happen to you Grace. You asked me about my dad before we boarded, he's a judge."

" Mommy and Danno had to talk to a judge when mommy and Stan wanted to move here for Stan's work. Danno didn't want me to leave Hawaii."

" He loves you very much." Nick smiled.

" I love him and mommy both."

" I'm sure they want what's best for you."

" That's why Danno stopped fighting to keep me there and let me come here. He's coming to visit me this week."

" Do you have any special plans?" Nick asked.

" He said he'd take me to the Springs Preserve to see the animals."

" That's cool. Siegfried and Roy have a Secret Garden and Dolphin Habitat at the Mirage too there's also a carnival this weekend at the east and of the strip." Nick told her.

" Can you tell the Danno?"

" I sure will honey." Nick nodded and smiled.

Grace moved closer when they heard more animal sounds outside.

" Why don't you try to get some more sleep? I'll keep you safe, I promise."

Grace blinked until her eyes closed and stayed closed.

Nick gave a silent apology to the victims and their families for letting the animals get them and looked at the child asleep next to him.

This girl is my priority.

He checked his watch, midnight, I don't expect any search and rescue until dawn. We have to make it through the night.

He sat up hearing snarls and snaps of jaws.

Nick pulled his gun and watched the blanket covered hole as the night wore on.

 

Some of the CSI's drank coffee as the hours passed, others slept.

It was snowing at the higher elevations making it to risky to travel up at night.

At least they had the location of the wreckage thanks to a SAR helicopter that flew over a few hours ago.

Another SAR unit from California would make the ascent from their side.

One team or another would reach them by the next night.

Sara looked over at the two cops from Hawaii huddled together talking quietly.

She looked down when Sam put his head on her knee.

" We're going to find him and bring him home." She promised petting his head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few chaps. to get through the upcoming polar vortex. Brrrr.

Mountain High

Chapter 5

"I keep thinking she's up there alone. Scared and cold." Danny said.

"Hey, keep believing she's okay and with this CSI Nick. Don't make all the negative thoughts self-fulfilling Danno." Steve squeezed his arm.

"I should have fought harder." Danny replied.

"Grace would have suffered, you know that."

"But she'd be safe with me."

Steve had no reply to that so he sipped his coffee praying Grace was safe.

 

Nick wrapped his blanket around him tighter, it had gotten colder.

He looked out the window and sighed seeing the snowflakes.

That'll slow down the rescue.

"I'm cold." Grace whispered shivering, even wrapped in Nick's coat and a blanket.

"Climb under the blanket." Nick held it up and she did then he covered them both back up with his blanket.

I'll have to make sure she takes short naps...and that I don't sleep at all, hypothermia is a real possibility.

"I have a baby brother, do you have any brothers or sisters?" She asked.

"I have one brother and five sisters."

"That's a lot. Are you the oldest?"

"I'm the youngest."

"Did your brother and sisters play with you?" She asked.

"When I was really little but as I got older so did they so they weren't around as much."

"Were you sad?"

"Sometimes I was lonely. My dad did a lot of stuff with me around the ranch."

"Did you have horses? I really like horses."

"Yep. Still do."

"Is it here in Vegas?" Grace looked at him.

"I grew up in Texas honey." He smiled back.

"Were you born there? I was born in New Jersey."

"Yeah, I was. I moved to Las Vegas for my job sixteen years ago."

"Do you have any pets? Danno found a dog and gave it to me."

"I have a dog too, his name is Sam. He's a retired K-9 officer."

"Really? Can I pet him?"

"Sure." Nick smiled.

"Are they going to find us Mister Nick?"

"I can guarantee you my friends are already looking for us. We have to hang in here a little longer okay?"

"Okay." She nodded leaning deeper into his as the night wore on.

 

"Okay, listen up! It's still snowing but not as bad. It'll be dawn soon so we'll start up the mountain in thirty minutes. Get something to eat and get your gear together and be ready to go." The Captain of the Search and Rescue team announced.

The CSI's, all awake now, followed his orders, Sara and Varanski made sure Sam fueled up too.

D.B. set down two plates in front of the Hawaiian cops.

"Not hungry." Danny said.

"You need to fuel up Danno." Steve coaxed.

"I know it's hard, I have kids myself. Your daughter need you to eat so you can find her." Russell said and left the men alone.

"He's right, do it for Grace." Steve nodded.

Danny ate reluctantly, but he did eat.


	6. Chapter 6

Mountain High

Chapter 6

Thirty minutes later the cops set out with the CSI's to find the people they cared about.

They were traversing a major forest so it was slow going.

Danny was silently grateful to the kid Sanders for the boots that made walking much easier.

Two hours into their trek they found a wing of the plane that had slid down the mountain most likely due to the snowfall.

The rescuers wore heavy coats, hats and gloves knowing they were much warmer than any survivors of the crash.

Sara couldn't help but be reminded of a few years back when she and Nick climbed through the forest looking for evidence in a vampire murder and she gave him a Grissom explanation as to the origins of Transylvania.

'Grissom? Is that you? Gil?' He teased.

'I don't think he'd appreciate you calling him that.' She replied.

'Really? After all these years?'

Sara had told her husband of the conversation and he'd been amused .

He had admitted to her that he liked when Nick called him Gris, if Nick gave you a nickname you meant something to him.

Gris, Cath, G, Rick, Jimbo,Sar, Goose, Country.

"You really think he survived?" Varanski asked.

"If there was any way possible." Sara nodded putting the memories away.

"Good, I'm not sure he could take another loss." The K-9 trainer nodded to Sam.

"We'd take care of him for Nick." Sara answered petting Sam's head as they trudget up the forest.

 

Nick shook his head to clear it.

He was tired but had to stay awake so after a check on the warm sleeping Grace he went to the back of the plane and emtied his bladder, he used some bottled water to clean his hands and found some paper towels.

He opened a can of Coke and took a healthy swallow to give himself a jolt of caffeine.

Turning to head back he nearly dropped his drink to Grace standing there.

"You hungry honey?" He asked then saw the tear stains on her cheeks, "you okay? Bad dream?"

"You were gone."

"I'm sorry honey." He hugged her with his good arm.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

Nick nodded and ushered he to it then poured water on her hands and gave her paper towels to dry them off with.

"The sun will be up soon. It's not snowing as hard either. They'll be coming up after us."

"I hope so." Grace took his hand.

"You remind me of my niece Cameron." He smiled giving her hand a squeeze.

"Will you tell me about her?"

"Sure, let's go back to our seats and snuggle under the warm blankets."

 

Steve looked over at Danno, he was athletic enough and they climbed a few times but this terrain and weather were much tougher than Hawaii.

Neither man realized D.B. Russell was keeping an eye on both of them.

The last thing they needed was to escort the men back down due to injury.

He was thankful his wife insisted the family go hiking in Seattle.

Glancing around he saw Greg, Sara, Finn and Morgan slowly making their own way up the mountain.

They were a good team and Nick was an inportant part of that team, he had to have survived.

We need you Nick, just hang on, we're coming.

Danny thought about what he'd promised Grace they'd do on this visit.

Anything you want monkey. Anywhere you want to go, just be okay.

Daddy and Uncle Steve are coming Grace, just hang in a little longer.

Please let this Nick be taking care of her.


	7. Chapter 7

Mountain High

Chapter 7

"Does she ever come to visit you?"

"It's easier for me to go home and see them."

"She's lucky, she gets to ride horses." Grace sighed.

"Ya know, I know the owner of a ranch just outside Vegas, if your parents say it's alright I could give her a call, see if you can visit, learn how to ride even."

"That would be so cool!" Grace beamed.

"Both of your parents would have to give their approval." He reminded.

"I'm glad you're here Mister Nick." Grace nodded and snuggled closer.

"Me too sweetheart."

"Can I come and see where you work?"

"I'll have to ask my boss."

 

"Is he nice?"

"Yeah, he is pretty nice." Nick nodded.

He and Russell had gotten off to a rocky start but the man was a good listener and gave him good advice on the Carl Bowden case. The man was tough but fair.

Nick felt Grace shiver and pulled her closer.

"I bet they'll be here pretty soon." He assured her.

"I want to see Danno."

"Why do you call your dad Danno?"

"Uncle Steve calls him that and I like it." She shrugged.

Nick thought about he and his own father.

Cisco and Pancho. Sure Pancho was ascrew-up on the show but he was Cisco's loyal sidekick. That's how Nick got the nickname from his father, he ould assist his dad as a boy, from bringing in the newspaper to helping feed the horses. He fondly remembered going around the ranch in the old pick-up, his father dropping words of wisdom on him.

I haven't talked to him in a while, I'll call him when I get home.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sara followed Sam and Sergeant Veranski up the hill.

We're coming Nick.

She looked up the hill hearing coyotes.

Just stay away from him!

Nick has his service weapon but does it work and can he use it if it does?

He's a survivor, he's okay.

Sara continued climbing.

They'd been at it over an hour and a half and logically she knew they were getting closer but emotionally she was worried for the man she considered a brother.

She glanced back seeing Greg and Morgan.

Speaking of brothers...

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Greg was concentrating on climbing the hill and helping Morgan as she slipped.

Nick has to be okay.

He's like a big brother to me.

A mentor too.

Man, I used to be so envious of he and Warrick, their friendship, their cases. When I finally became a CSI it was like joining an ultra-cool club but then I realized they treated me the same as always. 

I was jealous when Catherine sent me to that seedy motel during the Olivia Hamilton case. Then I saw Nick on t.v. and realized he didn't care about the high profile of the case, he was just doing his job looking for evidence. If Catherine had assigned him to the motel case he would have gone without complaint and gotten justice for the deceased man there.

I've learned a lot from you Nick, I stll have a lot to learn from you so you need to be okay.


	8. Chapter 8

Mountain High

Chapter 8

Steve helped Danny up the hill and kept a close eye on him.

He asked him once if he needed a break and received a terse 'no'.

Steve wished he could run up the hill and bring Grace back to him but even he, in top shape, had to climb the mountain as hard as everyone else.

Danny gripped the tree branch and pulled himself up.

Sure he was tired but he wasn't slowing down, Grace was close, he could feel it.

He remembered the day she was born, I loved her growing in Rachel's belly but when I held her the first time right after she was born...I vowed to make the world a safer place for her.

I love you Grace, I'll be there soon.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick pulled his weapon hearing the growls outside the plane.

"What's out there?" Grace whispered fearfully.

"I don't know honey, stay here." He whispered back and eased out of his seat, quietly moving across the aisle to look out a window.

His heart beat triple time to see the cougar prowling around outside.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sergeant Varanski slipped and dropped Sam's leash.

That's all the canine needed and took off up the mountain.

"Sam!" Sara called.

Sam smelled and heard what they didn't and he ran even faster.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick watched the cougar move closer to their make-shift wall.

He looked out the window worriedly.

Is he smelling us?

Nick grew up on a ranch in Austin, there were coyotes, even an occasional wolf but he knew very little about mountain lions.

Barking startled him and he gasped seeing Sam charge at the cat.

Nick ran to the cart and shoved it out of the way, yanking the blanket down.

"Stay here!" He ordered Grace and ran out of the plane.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The CSI's resue team and cops forced a faster climb.

"DOWN!" Steve yelled hearing gunfire.

"That's a Glock!" Sara called.

"Nick's gun!" Finn deduced and they all stayed low but climbed faster.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Sam! Venir ici!" 

The retired police dog obediently broke off his pursuit of the cougar and ran to his new master's side.

Nick hugged him breathing heavily, adrenaline and fear wearing off.

"Good boy. Good boy." Nick murmured.

"Is it safe?" Grace asked softly.

"Yeah honey, the cat is gone." Nick answered.

Grace peeked out of the plane.

"Grace, this is Sam." Nick smiled.

"Hi Sam." Grace reached out and petted him, "thanks for scaring the big cat away."

Sam licked her face making her giggle and Nick chuckle.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Which is the scene their rescuers came upon just a moment later.

"Monkey!" 

"Danno!"

Father and daughter reunited with hugs and kisses.

Nick received hugs too.

"Boy am I glad to see y'all." He smiled tiredly.

"Is it broken." Russell motioned to his arm.

"Pretty sure." Nick nodded.

"Let's take a look at it." One of the SAR members ordered and took Nick back inside the plane.

The CSI's smiled amused as Sam followed.

"You okay Grace?" Steve asked visually checking her face.

She wore a large black leather jacket that went to her knees.

"Manuella died." Grace cried on her father's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry monkey." Danny soothed holding her.

He knew of the housekeeper from Grace's phone calls, that they were close.

Steve stroked the back of Grace's head in comfort.

He recalled Danny being nervous about Grace flying to California to visit Rachel's brother who had a daughter a year younger than Grace.

Grace had been so excited Danny had relented and told her to have a good time and he would see her back in Las Vegas the day she returned home.

"We should take a look at her too." One of the SAR team members said and Danny nodded and followed her into the plane.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick stepped out of the plane with his arm in a proper sling, Sam, sans leash, by his side, he walked over to his team and Russell helped his put the spare coat on his good arm and over the shoulder of his broken arm.

"So what happened here?" Sara asked.

"Bird strike. Grace and I were the only survivors." Nick answered softly.

Sara rubbed his arm.

"You kept her safe Nick." Russell replied.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks." Danny nodded and carried Grace out of the plane.

"And his dog chased it away." Grace said.

"He took off right up the hill. He must have smelled and heard the cat." Steve answered.

"Mister Nick knows somebody who owns a ranch and if you and mom say it's okay I can go there and learn to ride horses."

"Whoa. Mom and I have to discuss this okay honey?" Danny replied.

"Okay." Grace nodded and hugged her father.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Nevada SAR team, along with the newly arrived California SAR team got the remains of the other passengers bundled up then cut the tree up and extricated the pilots.

Nick watched the entire time, feeling he owed it to them all.

A short time later they were making their way back down the mountain.

His team kept a close eye on him, assisting when he slipped or stumbled.

Nick was walking on auto-pilot, he was exhausted from being awake for so long.

Grace was asleep on Danny's shoulder, Steve helped him down the hill.

It took less time to go down than it did up and in under two hours they were back to the parking lot.

Nick, Grace and Danny were ushered into two ambulances to be taken to the hospital.

Nick managed to answer the medics questions before giving in and falling asleep on the way to the hospital.

He slept through the ride, x-rays and the cast placed on his arm.

The doctor ordered an IV and Nick was settled into a private room dead to the world.

His friends were in and out as he slept through the day and night.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grace was asleep in her own room at home.

She had checked out okay to her parents relief and released to go home.

"So she's fine?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. Not even a trace of hypothermia." Danny nodded as they watched her sleep.

"Looks like Nick Stokes took good care of her, keeping her safe and warm." Steve said.

"We need to thank him." Stan said.

"He's still in the hospital, broken arm, exhaustion and dehydration. I called the hospital and talked to his boss. He staying the night." Steve informed them.

"We'll go in the morning, Grace will want to thank him." Rachel replied.

"How about we all meet there around nine?" Danny suggested.

They all agreed, discussing a few more things then Steve and Danny left for the hotel to get some much needed sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Mountain High

Chapter 10

Nick yawned and opened his eyes, he saw Russell in the chair beside his bed.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." He joked.

"How long was I out?" Nick frowned.

"Fourteen hours. You needed it Nick. You stayed awake the entire time didn't you?"

"I think I had a concussion at first the I was afraid Grace and I would get hypothermia not to mention the wild animals prowling around." Nick explained.

"Excuse me...oh, you're awake...I'll get the doctor." A nurse said and turned.

"Did you need something when you came in?" Russell asked.

"There's a Danny Williams and a few other here to see the patient." She answered.

"That's the girls father." Russell said seeing the perplexed look on Nick's face.

"Oh, right, the housekeeper called her Grace Williams before we boarded the plane." Nick recalled.

"Should I tell them to come in?" The nurse asked.

"Sure." Nick nodded and the nurse left.

Introductions were made when they entered and Grace gave Nick a card she made for him.

"This is really great honey, thank you." He smiled as D.B. placed it on the table beside his bed.

"Thank you for looking after Grace." Rachel said tearing up.

"We took care of each other." Nick winked at Grace who grinned back.

"We talked it over, " Danny motioned to rachel and Stan, "and if you're still willing Grace can learn to ride." Danny said.

"I can? Thank you!" Grace hugged her parents.

"i'll give my friend a call when I get out of here." Nick promised.

"Are you Mister Nick's boss?" Grace asked Russell.

"I sure am."

"Can I come and see where he works?" She asked.

"We'll have to give you a special daytime tour since Nick and I work the nighttime shift." Russell replied.

"Thank you." Grace smiled at him then turned to Nick, "can I see Sam again?"

"Sure." Nick chuckled.

"Grace says you're from Texas? You have a big family and all?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, she reminds me of one of my nieces." Nick answered.

"So you're a Cowboys fan I guess?" Danny said.

"Born and bred." Nick eyed him.

"Too bad, I'm a Jersey boy myself. Giants/Jets all the way." Danny replied.

Russell chuckled as the men argued over football.

The room phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello? This is his boss. One moment." He handed the phone to Nick.

"Hello? Mom? How did you--oh right, Sara. I'm fine mom, just a broken arm. I just woke up ten minutes ago. I hate that you worry so much more because of it. I'll call them when I get home okay? Hopefully soon. I love you too." Nick said quietly then hung up since Russell had placed the phone on the bed.

He would call her later again and reassure her that he was fine .

It took a moment for him to realize he was alone, they'd left to give him privacy to speak to his mother alone.

Nick laid back with a sigh, out of everything Walter Gordon had done to him he hated the man for putting Nick's parents through that and making his mother worry all the more when he got injured now.


	11. Chapter 11

Mountain High

Chapter 11

"Is he close to his mother?" Rachel asked.

"I don't really know, I've only been his boss a couple of years." Russell answered truthfully.

"It sounded like he is." Steve replied.

He had been shocked to have his own mother back in his life since he believed she had died when he was a teenager.

Rachel kissed the top of Grace's head, she couldn't begin to describe how grateful she was to the man in that room.

"I should see about his release." Russell motioned toward the doctor heading their way.

"We'll call you about the tour in a couple of days." Danny nodded.

"Okay." Russell replied and handed him his card as the doctor arrived.

"I need to check him now that he's awake."

"And release him?" Steve asked.

"We'll see." Doctor Stewart answered and went into the room with Russell following.

"I don't know about all of you but I am hungry." Steve said.

"Me too." Grace grinned.

"We need to pick up Charles. Enjoy breakfast honey." Rachel kissed Grace's head and left with Stan.

"I heard about this little diner that makes frisbee sized pancakes." Steve said guiding them toward the elevators.

"What's a frisbee?" Grace asked.

"Oh, you did not just ask that! You, my dear daughter are about to get an education in one of the greatest inventions ever created." Danny replied as they boarded the elevator.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later Russell and Nick gave them a tour of the crime lab.

Many of their graveshift colleagues arrived early to answer questions in their particular fields.

The cops from Hawaii got a sense CSI Stokes was well liked among his co-workers.

"Hey, thanks for telling Grace about the dolphin thing, we had a great time." Danny said.

"Good, I'm glad she liked it." Nick smiled, "i talked to my friend , she sayd Friday is good to bring Grace by." He added and gave Danny the address.

"Okay, I will take her then, thank you."

"Do you do any of this stuff Mister Nick?" Grace asked.

"The other CSI's and I know how to do a little bit of everything but Hodges, Henry, Mandy and Archie specialize in these fields, we really rely on them to get us answers and help solve our case and put the bad guys away."

"It's a lot of science isn't it?" Grace looked at him.

"It sure is honey." Nick smiled back.

"I have to say I wouldn't have taken you for a scientist if we'd met on the street." Danny said.

"I left my coke bottle glasses at home." Nick joked, "I played football in high school and baseball in college. You can be a jock, or a dancer or an artist and still like science." He added looking at Grace.

"I kind of like science." She smiled.

"Me too." He winked at her.

The tour wrapped up and Russell and Nick watched them go.

"Think we have a future CSI?" Russell asked.

"Maybe." Nick shrugged.

"Go on home, I don't want to see you back here until Monday." Russell ordered and headed to his office.

Nick shook his head with a chuckle and left for home.


	12. Chapter 12

Mountain High

Chapter 12

Grace looked around wide-eyed at the big ranch as Stan parked the car.

They exited and she ran over to Steve and Danno who were already there.

"Glad y'all made it." Nick called from the barn.

"Mister Nick! Sam!" Grace ran over and petted the dog.

"You must be Miss Grace. I'm C.J. Marshall, welcome to the H.O.T. Ranch." The short, grey haired woman grinned.

"Hot Ranch?" Danny joked.

"H.O.T. young man." C.J. narrowed her eyes at him.

"What does it stand for?' Steve asked helping his partner out of hot water.

"Heart of Texas." Nick grinned.

"That's why you're friends, you're both from Texas." Grace beamed.

"That's right Miss Grace. Nick here was working a case, soon as I heard that accent I knew he was a kindred spirit." C.J. patted Nick's arm.

"She reminds me of my late aunt." Nick smiled back.

"Well now, y'all come to ride, not listen to us gab at each other." C.J. motioned them into the barn.

"They're all so big." Danny frowned at the horses.

"We start the young 'uns on the ponies." She assured him.

"Are you going to ride Mister Nick?" Grace asked nervously.

"Not with my arm like this honey, but I'll go into the paddock with you while you ride." Nick replied, he'd lost the sling but not the cast.

C.J. picked a roan pony and showed Grace how to saddle him then mount him.

Nick assisted here and there with foot and hand placements then looked on near-by as she was led around the paddock.

The adults were amused watching Sam stick close to Nick but a few feet away from the horses.

"Sam, s'asseoir. Sejour." Nick ordered him to sit and stay.

"Was that French?" Rachel asked surprised.

Danny shrugged, it was all Greek to him.

"Doing good Monkey." He called to Grace with a smile.

 

Grace rode for an hour then learned how to water and brush the pony down after removing the saddle.

She gladly gave it a carrot too.

"Thank you Mister Nick! I had so much fun. Will you ride with me when I can ride the big horses?" She requested.

"It'll have to be Saturday or Sunday, those are my regular days off. Though sometimes I have to work if it's a big case."

Grace nodded with a big grin.

"We need to get going and pick up Charles from the sitters." Stan said.

"How about we take Grace to lunch?" Steve offered.

"Please mom?" Grace begged.

"Have her home by seven." Rachel nodded and they left.

Nick waved to Grace as the men took her out to eat and she waved back.

"Come on Sam, let's go home." He smiled and led him to the truck.


	13. Chapter 13

Mountain High

Chapter 13

Danny and Steve walked into the Las Vegas crime lab at midnight a week later.

"Can I help you?" Judy, the receptionist asked.

"Is Nick Stokes here?" Steve inquired.

"I'll page him." She nodded and picked up the phone pushing the p.a. button, "CSI Stokes you have a guest at reception. CSI Stokes, you have a guest at reception." She announced then hung up and looked at the men, "please have a seat."

The cops did so and waited.

 

Nick was with Archie in the Audio/Visual lab when he heard the page.

"If you find it, mark it for me." He requested heading out of the lab.

"You got it." Archie nodded and turned back to the video.

 

Nick walked down the hall to the front of the building and spotted the cops who stood and walked over to him.

"We're leaving to head back to Hawaii in a few hours and I wanted to thank you again." Danny offered his hand and Nick shook it.

"Well you're welcome though it's not necessary." Nick replied.

"Danno is so far away now..." Steve elbowed his partner.

"What was that for?!? I'm going to ask him in my own time!" Danny huffed.

"Our plane will be boarding by the time you get to it." Steve rolled his eyes.

"Uh, guys?" Nick interrupted amused, "what did you want to ask me?"

"Would you mind kind of keeping an eye on Grace? If you ride with her and she tells you stuff...keep me in the loop?" Danny requested.

"If Grace and your ex-wife are okay with it I'd be happy to keep an eye on her." Nick agreed.

"Thank you, that makes me feel a little better being so far away." Danny sighed.

"Yes, thank you." Steve shook Nick's hand too and guided Danny out of the lab.

"Hey Nick, you've got to see this." Archie called.

Nick smiled to himself and headed back to work.

The End 2017/2018


End file.
